Um Encontro às Escondidas ::
by Dani Polaris
Summary: [Hentai!] Dois amantes se encontram em um quarto em Valhalla, numa noite de outono. Na escuridão da noite se revelam sonhos e desejos incontroláveis... O que acontece entre Hilda e Siegfried?


**..:: Valhalla, Asgard ::..**

Asgard, extremo norte da Europa. Lugar castigado pela constante neve e pelo intenso frio. O povo de Asgard raramente via o Sol e nunca havia sentido seu calor. Acreditavam que aquilo era uma condição de Odin, e por isso rezavam juntamente com sua representante Hilda de Polaris, sob os pés da sua estátua. Para agradecer e pedir pro proteção.

Havia um certo tempo desde que Hilda, a pessoa que todos conheciam como meia e boa, estava mudada. Suas roupas agora eram de cores mais fortes e seu modo de falar e de agir também era outro. Ela estava ainda mais decidida e ousada. Um anel dourado, posto em seu anelar direito, reluzia tanto quanto a sua alma. E se antes ela era notada apenas por ser a representante de Odin, agora ela era notada de outra forma.

Era noite. Uma noite fria e tímida de outono asgardiano. Em Valhalla, reinava um silêncio absoluto, exceto em um único local, onde uma habitante ardia fervorosa: o quarto de Hilda de Polaris.

- "Por que demora, Siegfried...?"

Ela já estava ficando impaciente. Ela tinha certeza que o rapaz, mesmo estranhando o convite, acataria suas ordens e iria ao seu encontro, o conhecia bem. E era essa espera que a matava por dentro. Enquanto isso, brincava com a taça de vinho em suas mãos.

Aguardava sentada na poltrona de veludo de um vermelho tão intenso quanto o sangue derramado em uma batalha. Sua camisola preta de renda mal lhe cobria as pernas e os seios. Era o contraste perfeito com sua pele clara com a neve. Seus longos cabelos, também claros, lhe desciam as costas de forma provocadora e insinuante. Sim, ousadia. Essa era a palavra que a definia perfeitamente naquele instante.

- "Siegfried, não creio que seja bom me deixar esperando... Quanto mais eu espero, mais aumenta a minha vontade, e quanto maior a minha vontade, mais...".

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por três batidas na porta. Seu olhar se voltou para a mesma, e então ela repousou a taça com o vinho que tomava em cima da mesa em frente à poltrona, levantando-se graciosamente. Abriu a porta lentamente, escondendo seu corpo atrás dela, revelando apenas seu rosto.

- Senhorita Hilda, o que aconteceu pra senhora me chamar a essa hora da noite? – perguntou assustado. – São mais de onze horas...

- Siegfried, eu sabia que você vinha... – e então um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções surgiu em sua face. – Mas você demorou muito!

Com um rápido movimento, ela o puxou para dentro do quarto e trancou a porta, o que o surpreendeu ainda mais. Quando parou e olhou para a mulher a sua frente Siegfried ficou admirado e surpreso perante aquela visão que tinha naquele instante: a mulher dos seus sonhos vestida do modo que ele sempre desejou ver. Um sorriso de satisfação tomou conta do rosto de Hilda, que se aproveitou da falta de reação do rapaz e se aproximou lentamente.

- Gosta do que vê? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. – Eu aposto que sim.

Ele ao menos tivera tempo ou oportunidade de responder: segundo depois Hilda o envolvia em um ardente beijo, enquanto lhe encostava contra a parede do espaçoso quarto. Ele retribuía da mesma forma que ela – intensa! Quando ele finalmente tocou a parede, ela apoiou as suas leves mãos em seus ombros, se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou, de forma provocante:

- Diferente de Asgard, meu corpo é quente... O fogo arde nas minhas veias, se expande pelo meu corpo e quando te olho, sai em forma de desejo...

Por impulso, mordiscou sua orelha, fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado. Pensou se ela estaria em seu juízo perfeito, e então lembrou de ter sentido gosto de álcool quando a beijou. Pensou se ele era o "culpado", mas desistiu da idéia quando viu que ela o provocava ainda mais.

- Sei que você também me deseja. – continuou provocando. – mas se por moralismo, ética ou qualquer outro motivo não deseja ter o que tanto quer, pode sair pela mesma porta que você entrou. Meu desejo por ti é grande, mas se não quiser satisfazê-lo, procurarei outro.

Ela sorriu como se tivesse o instigando a se libertar. Ela o conhecia bem, sabia que para tomar uma atitude para com ela, ele precisava de um empurrãozinho. Esperando por essa iniciativa, ela virou-se de costas, caminhando na direção oposta a dele. A adrenalina e a vontade corriam pelo corpo de ambos, algo que estava ficando absurdamente incontrolável. Quando ela havia dado três passos, Siegfried, sem hesitar, a agarrou pela cintura e lhe mordeu o pescoço, o que a fez virar-se de súbito.

- Jamais decepcionaria a minha rainha...

Agora ele sorria também. Sorria de prazer, de vontade, de tesão. Ela retribuiu e ele então puxou-a para si, aproveitando-se de seus braços fortes, e logo beijaram-se, de forma possessiva e apaixonada. Há muito os sentimentos dos dois estavam reprimidos, e agora era hora de liberta-los.

Iam caminhando juntos em direção a um único objetivo, e as coisas ficaram ainda mais intensas: logo depois dela ter aberto a camisa dele, Siegfried a pegou no colo, que ela retribui passando suas pernas em torno da sua cintura; mas mãos dele percorriam levemente a perna dela, e nesse movimento ficaram ate que encontraram a espaçosa cama de casal da dona do quarto. Ele colocou-a na mesma e se debruçou sobre ela logo em seguida, dando-lhe beijos curtos e molhados em seu pescoço.

- Acabe com desejos reprimidos, e desperte outros ainda desconhecidos. Me leve do céu ao inferno em uma só noite e ela se repetirá por muitas outras... – gemeu quando ele lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Me tenha como jamais imaginou, me possua, me leve as estrelas ou alem delas!

Siegfried olhou-a por um instante, e sorriu. Beijou-lhe novamente o pescoço, descendo para seu colo e então descendo por aquele corpo que fora inspiração em muitos de seus sonhos, levantando a camisola dela. Quando chegou próximo ao umbigo, subiu novamente de encontro a sua boca e enquanto beijaram-se freneticamente, sua mão subia das pernas aos seios, onde ele brincou com eles. Se tocavam, se beijavam, se conheciam...

Movidos por um só desejo, não se usam mais palavras; a linguagem corporal se encarrega de tudo. Regidos pelo amor carnal, pelo desejo, pelo tesão, os movimentos são mais fortes, sem que a força seja usada. São movimentos vigorosos e intensos, e ao mesmo tempo delicados e ternos, que fazem ferve todos os órgãos, como se fosse um vulcão prestes a explodir. Corações disparados, pulso acelerado, respiração ofegante, toda a energia sexual do universo presente entre os dois, naquele lugar onde nasceram, cresceram, se conheceram e agora se amavam.

Logo depois pôde-se ouvir gritos e gemidos de prazer. E assim foi até que o dia amanhecesse, durante toda a longa noite daquele intenso outono. Valhalla presenciava a mais tórrida noite de amor jamais vista em toda Asgard.

---------------------

**_N/A_**

Ufa, meu primeiro Hentai!!

Recebi uma imagem (fanart) da Hilda com Sieg que me inspirou. E esse é o resultado! Espero que gostem D

Bjus


End file.
